


A Helpless Duckling

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, and the reader is sane, the reader is Jerome's little sister in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're Jerome's little sister. Too bad Jerome tends to be little too overprotective over you.





	A Helpless Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing

Your big brother was insane. He killed your mother and was proud of it.

Not that it mattered to you much, the bitch had it coming. She had beaten Jerome all his life, partly because Jerome didn’t want that you would get beaten and so he took your beatings too. When Jerome killed Lila, you honestly wanted to celebrate for it. You were finally  _free_  from that bitch.

But then the GCDP came to the scene. They found Jerome guilty after a couple of days. And he was sent to Arkham.

You  _honestly_  wanted to kill that fucking Jim Gordon. He had ruined your life. Ruined Jerome’s life. But Jerome had told you to act like you just were shocked – because your role was to be that daughter who loved her mother very much. And it still was so, when Jerome was sent to Arkham.

But when Jerome broke out from there with the help of Theo Galavan, a millionaire and one of Gotham’s most valued people, he took you with him to Theo Galavan’s luxury apartment. You knew everything wasn’t right about Mr. Galavan, but you had to play along. 

You were the sanest of the crew, you hadn’t ever killed anyone and to be honest, if you really got the chance to kill Jim Gordon when he caught Jerome, you probably wouldn’t have had the guts to do that. You were “normal”, if you were compared to Jerome. But you had been living with Jerome, so you didn’t fear these other crazies besides Jerome you were living with.

Just as you were leaving to the school one morning, it happened the first time since you had lived together in that tiny little trailer with your bitch of a mother.

“You can’t go to school dressed like that”, he said from behind you, as you just had done your hair. You scoffed and turned to Jerome. “That crop top is way too revealing. You’d have to go to shower the second time today, because you’d be covered in drool when you come back from school.”

“J, I just bought this. I want to wear this, please.” you rolled your eyes before checking your makeup once more before grabbing your bag. Jerome snatched your hand and threw a tank top on your face.

“Fine, you can put that for school. But you also put this underneath it.”

“J…” you whined, but Jerome just grinned and walked out from your room. You knew he was guarding in front of your room though, so you didn’t have much choice.

But you could go to bathroom at school and…

“And don’t think about taking that tank top off while you’re at school. I’ll know if you do.”

—

Simon had always the right words to make your heart flutter like crazy. He had walked you home for numerous times and he always chatted with you in front of Theo Galavan’s place.

“You know, Y/N, I- I’ve always liked y-you.” he stumbled a bit on his words and you bit your lip.

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Simon.” you said quietly, and you swore you saw the boy blush in front of you, before he quickly brought his hand to rub his neck nervously.

“We should… uh… are you free tomorrow? We could go to this really nice cafeteria at the Central Park, they serve the best don- aaahhh!”

Suddenly, your dear big brother had emerged to the scene and pressed Simon against the wall, holding a knife on his throat. You immediately tried to tear Jerome off from Simon, but it was like he didn’t even acknowledge that you were pulling him by his arm. It was like you were a tiny little ant which tried to pull a large branch by its own.

“You won’t speak to my little sister ever again, understand?” he said with ever so calm voice, though it dripped with venom and you saw Simon nod in terror.

“I swear I didn’t know she’s your sister, I would never have touched her if-“ Your brother grinned before he slammed Simon on the ground, letting him go and Simon coughed a couple of times, before he met your eyes for a bit and then he ran away, like he had just looked Death into eyes. And maybe, he had done just that.

“Great J, he was like the sweetest boy ever and now even he’s afraid of me, like the last fucking student in my school who fucking liked me. You… ugh, why must you always  _ruin_ everything?! I’m not some helpless duckling who always needs help and you’re not a mother goose!” you screamed at Jerome and stomped towards Galavan’s tower.

“You’ll thank me someday!” Jerome sang, before he cackled, and you heard him following you shortly after that.

He was overprotective, and he didn’t trust you to do any big decisions on your own for a long time. But over time, he became less and less overprotective and one day, you had a date whom even Jerome approved. 

And maybe someday he approved you wearing those crop tops too, if you still wanted to wear them. A heavy emphasis on “maybe”.


End file.
